


Oversized Hoodies, Sweater Paws and Mindless Teasing

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, handjobs because it somehow ended up like this, i WANT DED, kinda nsfw, mark appreciating jinyoung's dick ooft, mark appreciating the way jinyoung looks in his clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Where Mark loves the look of Jinyoung in his oversized hoodies, with sweater paws accompanying the look — it’s a rare but pleasant and very much welcomed sight.





	Oversized Hoodies, Sweater Paws and Mindless Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write nsfw stuff to save my own life lmao whoOP-
> 
> (that was a warning if you couldn't tell by now)

“Why are your clothes always so _loose_?” 

 

Mark looks up from his phone, turning his head to the side. His eyes land on the boy who’s currently staring back at him with a frown on his face. His heart skips a beat at how _adorable_ his boyfriend looks — none the less, looking cute in _his_ clothing _—_ and a widespread grin decorates his lips.

 

Jinyoung in Mark’s oversized hoodie, with the hem stopping at mid-thigh, complemented by the sweater paws created by the long sleeves which extended to his fingers, along with the sweatpants made him look extremely _good._

 

“You look cute,” Mark comments with a little smirk, a few _nice_ thoughts entering his mind — ideas he likes to entertain. Jinyoung obviously isn’t a big fan of being called cute or adorable or _anything_ like that, scrunching his nose up at the comment.

 

“You _know_ I hate being called that,” he deadpans, walking over to the older and plopping down right next to him, arms wrapping around the older’s waist in a lazy manner and laying his head on the older’s chest. “I’m tired,” he mumbles, eyes coming to a close, and Mark could only offer a chuckle, ducking his head down to plant a kiss on the younger’s hair.

 

“It’s only four o’clock, what are you so tired for?” he teases, and Jinyoung’s head shoots up, looking him dead in the eyes with a slight glare.

 

“You _literally_ went all out on me this afternoon, why else would I be tired? I had a lecture to attend to, too, but I couldn’t go and ended up missing it because of you,” he accuses, and Mark laughs lightly in response, pinching the tip of the younger’s nose in an affectionate manner.

 

“You were easily tempted so it’s not really my fault. Maybe you should strengthen your willpower?”

 

“Now, that I can not do, and you know it,” Jinyoung sighs, dramatically. “It’s you we’re talking about here. You’re always _so_ tempting. I don’t know how you do it, and I don’t know what it is about you that draws me in every single _goddamn_ time, but you just do and it’s just so _unfair_ , you know? I wish I had as much of a charm as you do, or at least half of it because—”

 

The older hooks his fingers underneath the younger’s chin and tilts his head up so he could kiss him and shut him up. Once he pulls away, it seems like whatever Jinyoung had to say had fizzled up and died on the tip of his tongue as he continues to stare at Mark with a mildly amused expression.

 

“You’re rambling again,” Mark says, simply, and Jinyoung nods.

 

“I know. Is this your new way of shutting me up?” he questions.

 

“You don’t like it?” Mark asks, tilting his head slightly to the side and Jinyoung shakes his head.

 

“You know that’s not why,” Jinyoung answers with a small smile, pulling the older in for another kiss. The kisses they share are lazy yet sweet in their own way, and it’s something Mark, admittedly, couldn’t get enough of.

 

And then a, not good, but not _bad,_ idea, slips into his mind.

 

His hand slips up the younger’s hoodie, tugging at the waist band of his sweatpants and slipping his hand down, palming the younger’s covered crotch. A gasp escapes Jinyoung’s lips as he pulls away to look at Mark. “Hyung, I thought you didn’t want a second round?”

 

“I don’t,” Mark answers, nonchalantly. “I wanted to do this, only.” He attaches his lips to Jinyoung’s neck, littering light kisses every where. A moan escapes Jinyoung as he feels the older nipping at and sucking on his sensitive spot, palm still pressed on his crotch, rubbing slowly, with a thin layer of fabric separating skin to skin contact.

 

“W-We promised no neck hickeys,” Jinyoung stutters out, trying to suppress a groan, and Mark only stops for a second to murmur a “ _too bad_ ” before going back to leaving more marks along the vast expanse of the younger’s neck. Jinyoung’s breath hitches as he feels Mark’s hand slip into his boxers, slender fingers brushing against his throbbing erection. “You’re so annoying,” Jinyoung murmurs as he feels the older’s hand wrap around his cock, thumbing just under the tip of his penis, knowing where the sensitive spots are. “Fucking _tease_.”

 

“And you’re too adorable to _not_ tease,” Mark says with a sly smirk, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung full on the lips so the younger couldn’t exactly open his mouth to protest — Not that he would anyway, given that Mark had his hand right down his boxers and was pressing on all the right spots, fingers gliding along his shaft, agonisingly slowly.

 

“Just hand fuck me already,” Jinyoung whines as he detaches his lips from Mark’s, impatiently, squirming slightly on the spot, and Mark laughs at the less than eloquent terminology being used — Not that giving a hand job is anything _near_ eloquent. 

 

“Hand fuck? That’s new,” Mark comments in between kisses. “You’re going to have to change after this,” he remarks lazily, hand now wrapped around the younger’s erection and slowly moving along the shaft of the younger’s dick, spreading the pre-come along his length.

 

“That’s the last thing I could care about,” Jinyoung breathes out, feeling the older continually pumping with his fist, pace speeding up. “Jesus, _fuck,_ ” he curses, eyes squeezing shut, hips bucking involuntarily into Mark’s hand as the older continues to jerk him off at a steady pace. “M-Mark — F-Fuck,” he sputters, snapping his eyes open to watch the older with hooded lids, breathing becoming heavier and quicker by the second as he feels the familiar tightening in his stomach. “Quick — F-Faster, _please_ ,” he whimpers, barely able to contain the moans that escape his swollen lips.

 

“Of course,” Mark says, softly, taking pleasure in the way Jinyoung’s cheeks are flushed a rosy red, lips swollen and red which was all because of his doing, mouth slightly open as sounds of pleasure and ecstasy escape his lips with his eyes half lidded. He continues to pump Jinyoung’s dick, enjoying the sound of Jinyoung’s moans, though his movements slow down gradually and come to a halt at long last when the younger releases his load into Mark’s fist and in his pants, the come spilling over Mark’s hand. He slumps forward, head resting on Mark’s shoulder for a few minutes as he catches his breath.

 

“Can you _maybe_ pull your hand out of my pants now or do you want to continue holding my limp dick like this?” Jinyoung mumbles after coming down from his high, and Mark chuckles lightly at that, obliging to his wishes. “Now I have to clean this mess up,” Jinyoung groans, pulling away to look at the older with a slight pout. “Thanks a lot.”

 

“It was too hard to resist teasing you, especially when you look like this,” Mark comments as they get off the bed and head towards the bathroom to clean themselves up. 

 

“Look like what, a whole snack?”

 

Mark hums in response, clean hand sneaking out to slap Jinyoung’s ass. “Yeah, I guess you can say that.” He pauses. “No, you can  _definitely_  say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had something a lot more filthier in mind tbh, BUT i can't write smut properly (reasons why i never publish my smut-centric works) as you can tell so i decided to settle with handjobs lmao nefkn.


End file.
